


Magical Cat-tastrophe

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cats, F/F, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Soleil and Ophelia manage to both find a cat, and lose it again, all in the span of about two minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/gifts).



> No cats were harmed in the making of this fic! Haha :)  
> I saw your request for Soleil/Ophelia, and Soleil with cats, and just had to make you something! This fic is incredibly silly, but I hope you enjoy and Happy Halloween!

Corrin’s first clue that something had gone wrong was the piteous wailing emanating from behind the apple barrel.

“Soleil…” Corrin crouched down beside the sobbing girl she found there. “Did something go wrong on your date with Ophelia?”

Soleil nodded pathetically before moving to wipe her nose on her sleeve. Corrin quickly presented her with a hankie instead, which Soleil accepted with a grateful sniffle.

 _Not again,_ Corrin thought. _The poor dear. What has she done this time?_ They had been doing so well together too…once the body-swap incident was finished with, of course.

Once Soleil’s nose seemed to be thankfully depleted of honking sounds, she began to share her tale of woe with Corrin:

“Everything was going great. She looked like she was having a wonderful time at the café, you know? I bought her cake, and she even fed me a taste, levitated it right into my mouth with magic and everything! So then we left, and thought we’d just take a nice stroll around town, when we heard this crying in the alleyway! It was this little cat, Corrin, and we both agreed that it must be stray, so Ophelia insisted that I take it back to camp. It was so, so cute! You would not believe this cat. Like, it was _almost_ as cute as Ophelia.  So then anyway, she remembered my telling her about how I could never have a cat before, because half of my band was allergic- how I wound up with a bunch like that, I’ll never understand what I was thinking back then… Anyway! So yeah, I guess Ophelia was trying to impress me? Because she started up this really complicated chant, in order to conjure a leash for the cat? Or a carrying box? I’m not sure, but, but… The caaat!” Soleil wailed again.

Corrin began to gently rub Soleil's back in what she hoped were soothing little circles, the way Camilla used to do for her when they were younger (that is to say, just last week), as she waited for her to be able to finish the story. What ever had happened to the poor cat must have been pretty awful, so much so that Corrin was beginning to hope that Soleil would leave the story at that. Maybe it would help if she could send Jakob into town to buy a new cat for the girls...

However, before Corrin could finish pondering how to fix whatever had happened, Ophelia came trotting up to them.

"Lo! It is the one to whom I must apologise!"

"O-Ophelia..." Soleil sniffled, finally hoisting herself up off the ground. The grimace on her face suggested that she seemed to be torn between either jumping into her girlfriend's arms, or fleeing in terror.

"I am still so deeply regretful of that sight which thou hadst seen on my account, my dearest Soleil. However, I have discovered the location to which the cowardly creature hadst fled to!"

"You found the cat?" Corrin asked, hopeful.

Ophelia hung her head, hand balling into a fist. "I fear not. Instead, Shigure spotted the demon which I summoned by accident while he was out flying.  That vile abomination is the reason that the poor kitty is no longer with us! However, the chosen maiden shall exact revenge and atone for her mistake!"

Soleil took a final swipe at her nose with the hankie, before handing it back to Corrin (who took it gingerly between two fingers, before discreetly depositing it behind a bush). "Let's go get him!"

* * *

And so, the three set out into the forest, in search of the offending demon.

"I'm still not sure what exactly what happened," Corrin asked, autumn leaves crunching underneath her boots. Although she wanted to help the younger girls find the offending monster, she wasn't even quite sure what she was looking for. "You were trying to conjure some cat supplies in order to impress Soleil, but you summoned a demon instead?"

Although she had witnessed Leo making some rather funny mistakes while learning magic as a child, she hadn't before heard of anyone messing up quite so badly.

Ophelia's face turned pink. "I...witnessed Nyx conjuring up some mundane goods the other day...Velouria had clawed up one of her little treasures in her sleep, and Nyx had summoned up a replacement for her. I thought it mighten behoove a chosen maiden to avail herself of such knowledge, so I risked a peek in her spell book when she wasn't looking. ...I suppose that...perhaps...it was the wrong spell."

By the time she had finished, the poor mage looked as if she wished to use a disappearing spell on herself. However, Soleil took Ophelia's more delicate hand in her own with a little squeeze.

Corrin smiled as she walked along behind the two, glad to see that Soleil had forgiven her. However, the peaceful moment was soon interrupted by Soleil yanking her sword from its sheath, causing Corrin to start.

"There's the beast!"

Corrin followed Soleil's gaze up into the trees, where an otherworldly horned figure rested on a branch, back facing toward them.  Leaping in front of her younger companions, Corrin drew her own blade as well. She didn't want to transform, but if things came down to it...

"Wait!" Ophelia shouted as the creature slowly turnt around, motioning for the others to stay their blades.

Soon Corrin and Soleil saw why- In the demon's hairy black arms, lay cradled a sleeping, purring orange cat.

"He didn't eat her!" Soleil said through newly welling tears, lowering her sword.

"Eat her?" Ophelia questioned. "I never said that the beast ate her."

 "But a demon came out of the ground and flew off with the cat! What was I supposed to think? Is that why you were so calm when it happened?"

"How about for now, we just focus on getting it back, alright?" Corrin said, skipping over the fact that she had assumed the poor thing had been gobbled up as well.

"My good sir," Ophelia stepped forward, "May we perchance have that cat returned to our loving arms? We shall take the greatest of care with her!"

The monster frowned. Or at least Corrin assumed that it was a frown. It was a little hard to tell around all the fangs.

"Say, Ophelia," Soleil began with an evaluating cuping of her chin. "The more I look at thing, call me crazy, but he's pretty cute, isn't he?"

"Oh, um, sure he is..."

"Hey, um, Mister!" Soleili shouted up to the tree top, as the demon continued to gently stroke the cat. "Would you like to come with us? That way, you can stay with the cat, but the two us can take care of you too? Lots of love to go around, yeah?"

Suddenly, with a grunt, the creature took flight from the tree, plummeting right toward them.

Corrin cringed, bracing herself, however when she opened her eyes, two cats sat at Soleil's feet- one orange, one black with somewhat larger than usual fangs...and wings. Ah well, he tried, Corrin thought.

"Cuuuuuute!" Soliel squealed, scooping up the black cat, before pecking Ophelia on the cheek. "But not as adorable as my Ophelia, of course. C'mere, you."

Soliel let the cat flutter to the ground, as she instead gathered Ophelia up into a hug culminated with a kiss on the lips.

Corrin turned away, crouching to pet the other cat, so as to give the girls some privacy.

"We shall take care of them together, yes?" Corrin overheard. "'Twill be a good excuse to visit one another's tents!"

Corrin rolled her eyes. As if there were a soul left in the entire army who didn't already know the reason for the noises coming from either of their tents in the evenings.

 

_end_

 


End file.
